Big Trouble With Little Slimer
In Big Trouble With Little Slimer, Walter Peck is back and out to discredit the Ghostbusters any way he can. When his efforts to expose them as frauds fail, he hits them where it hurts by taking Slimer away for government testing. Will Slimer be sent to oblivion?Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 27. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Walter Peck Calahan Double Bubble Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Slimer Ogre B.U.F.O. General Janine Melnitz Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Specter Detector B.U.F.O. Receptacle Locations Firehouse B.U.F.O. Facility Plot In the evening, Ecto-1 left the Firehouse and headed for another case. The Ghostbusters' old "friend" and nemesis from the Gozer Incident, Walter Peck, plotted to raise some trouble with the Ghostbusters again. He and his partner Calahan followed Ecto. A two-headed ghost was ruining a formal party. The Ghostbusters arrived but the ghost threw a piano at them. While they blasted it, Double Bubble flew down the elevator shaft. Slimer was sent down to scout ahead. Outside the building, Calahan set up some monitoring equipment while Peck declared he was going to out the Ghostbusters as frauds and phonies. Slimer came into sight and flew past Peck, sliming him. Double Bubble, hot on his heels, also flies by the slimes Peck again and Calahan. Slimer drew Double Bubble back to the Ghostbusters. While he hid in a bowl, the Ghostbusters confined the ghost. Ray held out a Ghost Trap and captured it. The guys looked inside and saw Slimer ate all the food. Peck and Calahan returned to their car as the crowd cheered for the Ghostbusters. Back at the Firehouse, Egon and Slimer were taking a shower when the phone rang. It was Peck placing a fake call. He lied and said there was a ghost haunting a government research facility in Queens at Testing Lab 5. The Ghostbusters took off for the facility. Peck gloated and believed he would get the guys arrested for spying. The Ghostbusters went to the facility and burst into the laboratory just as two scientists struggled to figure out why the centrifuge was performing sluggish the past two days. They were annoyed with the Ghostbusters but surprisingly Egon got a reading on his P.K.E. Meter. Ray confirmed a Class 5 with the Specter Detector. All of a sudden, a ghost appeared on the centrifuge and entered the laboratory. It took Slimer as a hostage and flew down the hallway. Peck, Calahan, and several military policemen arrived on the same floor and bumped into the ghost. Slimer got away and the Ghostbusters opened fire. They trapped the ghost and were congratulated by a general stationed at the facility. From afar, Peck watched Slimer and got another idea. Back at the Firehouse, Slimer started washing Ecto-1. Peck and Calahan arrived with a net and strange box. They tried to confine Slimer in the net but he phased through it and flew to Janine. The Ghostbusters stepped out to check on all the commotion and recognized Peck. Peck announced he was with the BUFO (Bureau of Unidentifiable Flying Organisms), and took Slimer with a warrant. If the Ghostbusters didn't comply, Peck had the power to shut down the business. Slimer willingly went with Peck. As Peck returned to the B.U.F.O. facility, he ordered the guard to not permit the Ghostbusters on the grounds. Peter tried to get some help from the Mayor but his hands were tied. The Ghostbusters elected to go get Slimer themselves. Slimer is subjected to tests by scientists. He was unable to go past the lead-lined walls and became woozy from bouncing around. First, several food groups were leaid out to see which he preferred. Slimer simply ate everything. The scientists took notes. Slimer then zoomed into a vending machine and ate everything. The scientists took more notes. The Ghostbusters and Janine headed to Queens and worried about Slimer. A physician struggled to examine Slimer without making him laugh. Slimer was then hooked up to some monitors but ended up sliming the room again. After some tests, a scientists deemed Slimer to be a possible danger to the world. Peck used that as an excuse to destroy him with a cyclotron. Unable to enter the facility, Winston suggested Ecto-1's Jet Jumper. However, since it could only go five feet in the air and the fence was 10 feet high, the others tossed a bunch of stuff out the car. The jumper worked a little too well. As Slimer was taken away, Peck gloated and declared he'd take the Ghostbusters apart piece by piece. Slimer was thrown into the cyclotron chamber as the Ghostbusters and Janine made their way through the facility. They melted their way into the cyclotron lab. Egon tried to turn off the device with the master power switch but it didn't work. A scientists warned the cyclotron wasn't designed for long term operation at high speed. Peck revealed he changed the stop code and wrote the new one down. A draft pulled the paper and it disintegrated atop the device. Peter grabbed Peck and demanded he stop the cyclotron. Peck forgot the code. The scientist announced the facility was going the explode. Egon quickly theorized if everyone shot their throwers together, the cyclotron's magnetic field would bend it like a lasso and the device would be halted. The gamble paid off but Slimer was nowhere in sight. As they grieved, Slimer reformed. Outside the facility, the general thanked the Ghostbusters, fired Peck and Calahan, and awarded Slimer with a Good Conduct Medal. As Slimer breathed on the medal to polish it, the fumes knocked the general and his men out. The Ghostbusters and Janine weren't too surprised. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 1, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" (1987). *Walter Peck reveals that he lost his job after the events of the movie.Walter Peck (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Big Trouble With Little Slimer " (1987) (DVD ts. 04:08-04:11). Time Life Entertainment. Peck says: "Did I tell you how they made me look like a fool and cost me my job?" Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 27. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Peck was drawn with a mustache, but no beard like in the movie. *In this episode, we learn that the Ghost Traps can be held in the hand too, but the person has to look away like in both Ghostbusters movies. **That also happened as early as "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" when Ray trapped the two lions. *While searching Testing Lab 5, Ray uses a device referred to as the Specter Detector. It looks like the Ghost Sniffer from the first movie. *Peter has a fruitless conversation with Mayor Lenny after Slimer is taken.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Big Trouble With Little Slimer " (1987) (DVD ts. 11:47-11:52). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Mayor, because it's a scientific matter there's nothing you can do about it?" *Ghosts can't go through lead.Female Research Scientist (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:03-13:08). Time Life Entertainment. Scientist says: "In case you're wondering, the walls of his laboratory have been lead lined to keep the creature from escaping." *Slimer is ticklish during the physical examination. In a previous episode, "Victor the Happy Ghost," Egon and Ray mentioned this weakness. *Calahan's identification number is 62614. It is briefly shown when the general fires him at the end of the episode.Badge *On page 1 of Ghostbusters International #9, there are two nods to the episode: **In panel 5, right of Jenny Moran's word balloon , the B.U.F.O. Receptacle makes a non-canon cameo. **In panel 5, left of Jenny is the device Calahan was carrying near the start of the episode before Slimer slimed him Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer25.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer01.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer02.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer26.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer03.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer04.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer05.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer06.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer27.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer07.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer28.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer08.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer09.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer10.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer29.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer11.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer12.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer31.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer13.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer32.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer14.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer33.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer34.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer35.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer36.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer15.jpg BUFOFacility12.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer37.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer16.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer38.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer17.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer18.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer19.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer20.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer39.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer40.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer21.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer22.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer23.jpg BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer24.jpg Collages and Edits Ecto1inBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TableofFoodinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TableofFoodinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WalterPeckvsPeterinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BUFOresearchareainBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideBUFOinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ParticipantObservationPanelinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BUFOresearchareainBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineWinstonPeterinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BUFOresearchareainBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideBUFOinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 4 Secondary Canon BUFOReceptacleIDWV3Issue9.jpg|Non-Canon Cameos in Ghostbusters International #9 Category:RGB Episode